


Better

by trascendenza



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: 100 word drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-16
Updated: 2007-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's better than being the sidekick?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by tinheart: arguing semantics.

"But I _saved_ you." Hiro tilted his head and widened his eyes meaningfully.

Ando nodded. "I know. What does that have to do with—"

"Everything!" Hiro interrupted, putting his hand on Ando's shoulders. "But don't worry. It is not a bad thing."

"_What_ is not a bad thing? Talk sense, Hiro!"

Hiro pursed his lips, slight dimples appearing at the corners of his mouth. "You asked if you are my sidekick. But you are _better_ than that."

"What could be better?"

"You are the _princess_, Ando-kun." Hiro whispered, leaned in with a smile. "The reason I am a hero."


End file.
